All My Life
by YoungLioness
Summary: Huey and Jazmine get married...finally! ONESHOT!


_Ok I know, I know...I gotta update "You Rock My World" & "The introduction of Audrey Rose", but I just had to upload this One-shot I was finished writing…Enjoy!_

Huey-26

Riley-24

Caesar-26

Jazmine-26

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own The Boondocks…_I Wish_

_Huey's Narration: _

_After all these years of ignoring, fighting, and breakups to makeup I'm here about to marry her, and I'm ready to marry her. Truthfully I never saw myself with Jazmine, but she's been down with me for the longest every since she moved to Woodcrest. I couldn't see myself with another woman, but her. You are about to witness Huey Freeman say those 3 letters to the love of my life "I Do". _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"So you finally about to do it, huh?" Caesar said looking at his self in the mirror.

"Yep," Huey said putting his famous afro in a ponytail.

"Looks like the only thing you chose was the colors of this damn wedding," Caesar laughed tying his sage green silk tie around his neck.

"Yea, I'm not into the planning thing, too much stress" Huey said putting his shoes on.

"WAZZUP!!" Riley busted through the door with a bottle of champagne and his suit not buttoned. "Ok, I'm ready," he said in his Tony Montana voice.

"You ain't being in my wedding looking like that, button your suit up man, damn," Huey said standing up looking in the mirror.

"Damn Riley, I know you ain't wasted before the wedding even start," Caesar said lying back laughing with his dreads falling his face.

"Hey Huey, you gonna put a seed in Jazmine on the honeymoon?" Riley laughed buttoning his suit up.

"Don't need to," Huey said.

"Why is that?" Caesar said putting his dreads in a ponytail.

"I already put one in her, I think" Huey said softly.

"WHAT?!" Caesar and Riley said together, pausing what their were doing.

"Rewind that track, and make it go back, what you said?" Caesar said getting up from his seat.

"I said, I think she's already pregnant, we don't know yet, so just keep it quiet," Huey stood up.

"Damn, this nigga done knocked her up before the wedding," Riley said looking at Huey shaking his head."Damn, damn, damn" Caesar said rubbing his hair back.

"Huey, my brother," Duey said as him and Cairo walked in the door. "Oh shit, not this nigga," Riley said under his breath.

"What's up yall?" Caesar said giving both Duey and Cairo some dap and sitting back down.

"You ready Huey?" Cairo asked looking in the mirror."These suits are fly as hell too," he posed in his black suit, cream colored shirt, sage green tie, and black shoes. Which everyone else had on.

"Yessir," Riley said getting up. "Huey, you heard me?" Cairo asked again.

"Yea," Huey voiced crackled."Oh shit, Huey Freeman scared," Caesar walked over and putting his arm around Huey's neck.

"Man, I ain't scared, this is just new to me," Huey said removing Caesar's arm. All the men looked around at each other."Yea…" they all said together.

"Gentleman, you have 25 minutes," Pastor. Shorter said peeking through the door.

"Alright everybody let say a prayer for my brother Huey," Riley announced as all the men gathered together holding hands.

"Damn yo hands sweaty nigga," Caesar said laughing at Huey "Nigga shush!" Riley interrupted.

"Dear lord, please let my brother get through this wedding…" Riley started off his prayer, while Huey, Caesar, Cairo, and Duey looked around surprised.

**-JAZMINE'S ROOM-**

"Oh my god, honey! You and Huey finally getting married," Sarah jumped around in excitement.

"Calm down mom," Jazmine said blushing."Mom…" she started "I have something to tell you,"

"What is it honey?" Sarah asked looking confused. "JAZMINE!!! GIRL YOUR DAY IS TODAY!" Cindy busted through the door in her sage green bridesmaid dress "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't come in," Jazmine said happy to see Cindy, "Honey, I thought you had to tell me something?" Sarah asked walking towards the door.

"I'll tell you later," Jazmine said blowing a kiss to her mother "Alright, I'm gonna go take my seat,"

"You was gonna tell her you is pregnant?" Cindy asked making sure Sarah was out the room."No, I'm not, I just think I am, so hush," Jazmine said turning to her mirror looking at Cindy.

"Well don't worry you got another 8 months to tell her," Cindy said sitting down."Shut up" Jazmine laughed

"Where are the other bridesmaids?" Cindy looked around."Ready," Jazmine said lauging, "Ladies you have 10 minutes," Pastor. Shorter peeked in. "Oh my god," Jazmine said holding her stomach "What's wrong?" Cindy quickly got up."I'm so nervous," Jazmine.

"Figures…" Cindy said laughing. "I'm gonna go get ready though, See you later Mrs. Freeman,"

"Alright," Jazmine said and then took a deep breath."Here I go,"

**-BACK IN HUEY'S ROOM-**

"And god please don't let my brother suffer from bitch dependency, and god…" Riley went on

"Damn nigga, amen. Let's go" Caesar said walking to the door. "It's almost time for us to walk out,"

"Yea let's get it!" Cairo said walking behind Caesar "Good luck Huey,"

"Damn my brother finna get married," Riley said acting like he was crying "Aight let's get this shit over with, so I can hit up the after party, celebration or whatever the hell yall have after weddings." Huey took a deep breath "Ok, I'm ready"

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW TOO MUCH ABOUT WEDDINGS…I JUST GO TO THEM. SO I INFORM YOU THIS WEDDING WILL BE QUICK…LOL**

**-At the Altar-**

Huey was already standing at the altar; Gerald Levert "I Was Made to Love You" started playing over the church stereos.

Caesar and Cindy came down the altar first, Cindy went on the right side of the altar, and Caesar stood behind Huey, and patted him on the back. Riley and Cameron then came down, Riley dapped and Cameron held in her laugh the whole walk down the aisle with Riley and stood behind Cindy, and Riley behind Caesar. Behind them were Cairo and Terrica, and then Duey and Leia. The music stopped and everyone stood up for the bride, Jazmine. People waited silently as "All My Life" by K-Ci & JoJo started to play…

The doors opened up as the "Baby (x11)" part came on, Tom and Jazmine started to walk slowly.

The crowd of people eyes popped open, including Huey and his best men and Jazmine's bridesmaids, Sarah started crying and Hiro had tears filling up his eyes while recording the whole event.

Jazmine and Tom finally came to the altar, Tom kissed Jazmine on the forehead and went and sat down by Sarah.

"Can't believe I'm here giving my daughter away," Tom whispered with tears rolling down."Yep, it's wonderful isn't it honey?" Sarah asked Tom with her eyes on the Huey and Jazmine.

The music stopped playing. Jazmine and Huey stood looking in each other's eyes.

"Were gathered here today to join this man and this woman into holy matrimony, the couple has written their own vows, Huey." Pastor Shorter said.

"I Huey, take you Jazmine to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Huey ended his vows with a lot of "Wows" in the church "That nigga real with it, ain't he Caesar?" Riley whispered to Caesar "Yep" Caesar said. Jazmine started…

"I, Jazmine, take you, Huey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Jazmine finished up her vows with a lot of "you go girls!" from her bridesmaids and her parents.

"Do you Huey Freeman take Jazmine Dubois to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Pastor Shorter said.

"I do," Huey stated. "You may put the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring that has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Huey said as he placed the ring on Jazmine's finger.

Do you Jazmine Dubois take Huey Freeman to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do," Jazmine said tears rolling down "You may now place the ring on his finger,"

"Huey, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," Jazmine said as she placed the ring on Huey's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Pastor Shorter said.

Huey lifted up Jazmine's veil and laid a kiss on her that mad the crowd go "WOOOOOOO!!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Huey FREEMAN everybody!" Pastor said shaking Huey's hands.

"ON TO THE RECEPTION HALL NOW!!" Riley said throwing his hands up with his suit already unbuttoned again.

**-RECEPTION HALL-**

Playing: Ja Rule-"Living It Up", Hiro was on the 1's and 2's

"Oh shit, what's up with you girl??" Riley said looking at Cameron walk by "Oh come on now, you was all on my arm earlier," he grabbed her arm "I did that because I had to…" Cameron said in annoyance."You know you want to dance with me," Riley said giving her his signature smile. "Ok let's go, one dance" Cameron said grabbing his hands and going to the dance floor.

"Congratulations to my boy Huey," Hiro screamed over the microphone.

"I still can't believe you married Jazmine," Caesar said laughing.

"Well believe it baby! I's married now!" Jazmine said standing up and showing off her ring hand.

"Yep," Huey said taking a sip of red wine. "This is actually alright," he added."Where yall going for the honeymoon?" Caesar asked. "Hawaii," Huey said "We leave tomorrow,"

Keith Sweat-"Nobody" started playing.

"Oh, Huey let's dance, I love this song," Jazmine said. "Alright" Huey said getting up.

"Let me get on this dance floor too, hey Terrica you wanna dance?" Caesar screamed from where he was sitting at."YEA!" Terrica said running over and grabbing Caesar's hand.

"Nobody can do you like me," Jazmine said singing to the song "Oh Really? Can you prove that Mrs. Freeman?" Huey asked with a smirk. "You just wait until the honeymoon Mr. Freeman, ouch" Jazmine said. "What's wrong?" Huey asked "Just a stomach pain that's all," Jazmine said acting like she was better."You gonna take those tests?" Huey asked arching his eyebrow "Don't arch that eyebrow at me, I told you I'll take them after the honeymoon," Jazmine said looking around. Huey just looked at her "Alright give me a minute, I'll be back" Jazmine said walking off to the restroom.

**-10 Minutes- **

"Huey!!" Jazmine said busting out the restroom "I AM!!"

"What? Forreal?" Huey said getting up "Yep, I'm pregnant!" Jazmine said jumping in Huey's arms.

"PREGNANT?" the crowd of people said aloud."Yep, I'm pregnant," Jazmine said shouting.

"Well this one's going out to the Newlywed-Expecting Couple, Huey and Jazmine,"

Ghost Town Djs-"My Boo" started playing.

"Come on everyone; let's get down," Riley said."YEAAHH!!" the crowd stated."All's well ends well," Huey said with his hands around Jazmine's waist "No Huey, It's just the beginning," Jazmine said.

"TO THE LEFT- TO THE LEFT- TO THE LEFT! " Caesar said doing the electric slide. "Hold on Caesar," Huey said grabbing Jazmine's hand "Ok were ready" Jazmine said mocking Riley's Tony Montana voice.

"Alright the big homie Huey back there with Jazmine, TAKE IT BACK-TAKE IT BACK-TAKE IT" Caesar said laughing.


End file.
